


You Need Sleep

by Vampworm



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom
Genre: Camp Bois Au, M/M, Y'all can fight me on my tinboi's name, benjaminutes - Freeform, it's my first work on Ao3 guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampworm/pseuds/Vampworm
Summary: Another tiring day at the summer camp, it is time to put all the kids to bed and for the camp counselors to finally have some free time. But what is this? A certain tinman hasn't been sleeping in the past three days? Now that won't do, it looks like his (boy)friend has to force him to get some sleep.





	You Need Sleep

All the counselors was in the counselor cabin living room. All of the counselors was there, except Christian, and was finally relaxing after a long day of dealing with the camp children. Smith was on the ground coloring with some crayons he borrowed, Chief was looking through some of the camper's files, Dad was planing tomorrow's activities, Christian was in the trailer Dad let him have, andClaire was... researching the Minute Man? Bart himself was sorting through his art supplies. The kids always seem to mix everything up. How did they even get glitter in the soup everyone had for lunch? Better question, why did the kids use so much red paint? They already need to buy more of it. Bart wrote on a separate paper the supplies he needed and looked up. His coworker, Claire, was writing something in one of his notebooks. Bart couldn't help but noticed the baggage under his eyes. Everyone knew of Claire's apparent sleep problem. Just yesterday Claire passed out on the art table while trying to tell Bart something about the frogs being gay.

Bart still didn't understand it.

Dad went up to Bart and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey sport, since you seem to be mostly not busy can you get Claire to bed? Can't have him pass out during the day again."

Bart nodded. "Yeah, sure. He defiantly needs it." Bart put his art stuff down and went over to Claire. "Hey Claire?"

Claire responds by putting his finger to Bart's lips. "Sh, I am trying to listen to The Minute Man."

"Claire you need to go to bed."

"No! That is how he gets you! He makes you think that everything is fine and that you need sleep when sleep is actually a lie just so then The Minute Man can get into your dreams."

Bart sighed and pulled at Claire's arm. "Dad says you need to sleep."

"Mm, no I don't."  
Bart just shook his head. "Okay, but at least let's go to your room. I left some of my paintbrushes in there and you have the key."

Claire rolled his eyes and put his notebook down. "Okay, we can go get you paintbrushes." Claire got up and lead Bart to his room. Claire opened the door and walked in. "Wait, why would your paintbrushes be in my roo-" There was the sound of a slamming door and a lock. Claire whipped around to see Bart leaning on the door and holding the key to the room.

"You left your key in the door." Bart did a shy smile. "Now, you are getting some sleep."

Claire squinted. "You locked yourself in here too."

"And I still have the key. I can let myself out after I get you to bed." Bart grabs Claire's arm and drags him over to his bed.

"Baaarrt, I'm fine! Really! Sleep isn't actually something that you nee-"

"Yes, it is something that you need Claire. Stop trying to say otherwise." Bart sat them both on Claire's bed. "Now get some sleep."  
Claire had to think. Bart was clearly under the control of the minute man right now. There has to be way out of this situation that won't actually hurt Bart. Then, Claire had an idea in his sleep-deprived state. He leaned in and... kissed Bart.

Well, Bart wasn't expecting that...at all...but he kissed back anyways. He wrapped his arms around Claire and smile into the kiss. This may or may not be his first kiss. No one have ever wanted to kiss him before. Bart eventually had to break the kiss for air. "I, um, wow." He sounded more breathy then normal if that was possible.

Claire was smiling. "That was great right?" Maybe he has broken the Minute Man's spell on Bart.

"Yeah... but seriously, go to sleep Claire."

"Nooooo." Claire whined.


End file.
